Rukia vs Ichigo
by Syck
Summary: Me friend wrote this, shes a grl and all that so its fluff. Ichigo is annoying the hell out of rukia. but she has a plan all of her own


Rukia vs Ichigo

My friend (Girl) told me she wanted to post a story, and I let her do just that. She didn't want to make a file of her own, so I'm letting her use mine.

Rukia vs. Ichigo is her story

Well, Bleach once again, this time Imma take some ideas from a lot of ppl. This is about Ichigo getting pissed coz Rukia is bing a jackass.

Ah

I luv these kinds of stories. Anyway Im in a REALLY tight spot. Im busy every time of the week and my damn SATs' are getting in the way. I think I failed...

Ah well, here u go

Rukia and Ichigo

Summary

Ichigo is annoying the hell out of Rukia. But Rukia has a plan all her own.

Let's see who cracks first

* * *

Rukia's POV

"Rukia! Midget! Get your skinny ass down here NOW!" just a typical day, filled with yelling from an orange haired ass.

"What is it now?" I yell back.

"You left your bunny snacks on the refrigerator!" He yells.

That's it?

I bolt down the stairs, and found him pointing at my bunny animal.

"That's a bunny _doll_ stupid. The difference? You can't eat a stuffed animal!" I shout.

"Sue me if I care, JUST STOP PUTTING RANDOM DOLLS AROUND MY HOUSE!" He yells at me.

I swiped my doll from the top of the fridge, and storm back upstairs.

Ichigo is now 19 years old and I'm 3 times older than him in death years, but to be serious, I died really young and all that, but still! I'm taking orders from a JACKASS.

I need to annoy him; I need to act like a big old ass. But to do that, I need help.

* * *

Today's a new day. Beware Ichigo, your gonna face hell from this midget.

I walked downstairs to where he sleeps and walked to his bed. He's sleeping alright. Soon I felt a bit of red creeping in my cheeks.

Shit! Why the hell am I blushing? Is it because his spiky hair is falling elegantly on his face, or is it because he's totally hot? I have no idea, but I ain't gonna let this stop me. One last look at his peaceful face, I clear my throat and shouted at the top of my voice.

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOT, WAKE UP!"

It was funny how Ichigo was struggling to get out of the covers. He yells and falls out of the bed.

Sucker.

"Ow." He rubbed his ass. "That hurt like hell." Then he looked at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stupid! There was a hollow when you were resting your lazy ass!" I yell back at him.

"WHAT?" he got this "Oh my God" look on his face. "What happened to it?"

"Well, Nikorasu killed it." I said.

I have to remind myself to tell Niko about my problem.

"That lousy Espada." Ichigo muttered.

"Stupid, it's over 7:40." I said with relish.

"OH SHIT!!" Ichigo jumps in the air, grabbed his school clothes, and tried to brush and get dress at the same time.

Wow... that's amazing.

The orange haired boy tripped and fell flat on his face.

Rangiku is a genius.

* * *

_Flash_

_I picked up my cell phone and decided to call the queen of all jackasses._

_"Rangiku?"_

_"Rukia-chan how are you?" Rangiku says._

_"Not so good, say Rangiku, can you tell me how to annoy boys?" I ask._

_"Oh." She sounded amused now. "That's an easy topic."_

_"Annoying boys, make them get their hopes up, then CRUSH them to the ground. Make every morning hell. Make sure you always make a comment about every thing that they do. You follow that, you can think of new ways yourself."_

_"Thanks Rangiku! I owe you one!" then I close my cell._

* * *

Ichigo picked himself slowly. Slowly he drew himself to his full height.

Dang he's tall.

"Rukia... today's Saturday..." You can see steam coming out of his head.

Hee, hee.

"It was?" I tried to sound innocent, but my voice was cracking up.

"You !!"

I ran out of that room as fast as I could, my face red with laughter and glee.

"That was part one Ichigo, that was part one."

Monday

"Ichigo, buy me that stuffed animal pwease?" I ask him.

"After making the last 2 days hell, me buying you something?" He snorts. "My ass that is."

"Oh yeah?" I smile devilishly. "Maybe, then I can tell everyone in the school about your, um, obsession."

"What obsession?" I could tell he was trying to stay calm, but he looked worried.

"Oh you know. Very much the opposite of the tough old schoolboy." I laugh. "You're uh-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yells. "Okay, okay, I'll buy you your toy." His voice was filled with disgust and hatred.

He tells the clerk to get me that toy, and he throws it at me.

"You asshole." He was literally spitting venom.

We reach school in about 3 minutes.

Phase 3

* * *

I walk to our classroom with Kurosaki. I peep inside, and saw 3/4 of the class inside.

Perfect.

We walked inside, and I tripped by purpose.

With a yell, Ichigo tried to grab me. Falling right into my trap.

He grabbed my stomach, and if I wasn't planning this, I've probably yell in the top of my voice, which I do anyway.

"YOU FRIGGIN PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH MY BOOBS!" I yell, making sure everyone in the classroom and people from a 10 mile range can hear me.

Everyone looked at Ichigo like they never saw anyone like him.

"So straightforward Ichigo!" Chizuru yells.

"Wow!" Orihime laughs.

Everyone in the class laughs they're heads off.

Even though I can't see it, I'll bet anything that Ichigo is burning up right now.

I laugh inside.

O damn, this is so sweet.

* * *

Ichigo is silent all until we reach his house.

We went inside. When we reached our room, Ichigo said something I never heard before.

"Okay!" He yells. "I'm sorry for bossing you around okay! Just stop torturing me!"

I stare at him in shock, and a sense of accomplishment.

"I'll do anything! Just leave me alone goddamnit!" Ichigo rubs his temple. "JUST STOP TORTURING ME!"

"Anything right?" I ask.

"ANYTHING!"

"Kiss me." I say.

"Wha?" He looked at me as if I was mental or something.

"Kiss me." I repeated.

Ichigo stares in shock at first, and then he smiles. He swoops down at me, and gently placed his lips on mine.

At first I thought this was a bad thing to do. Then, I knew this was what it feels like. Total bliss. My shoulders weakened, and everything relaxed.

Then he stood up, breaking all the happiness.

"Well, I better go." Ichigo smiles and he left the room.

I was left hanging from that ass. Then a small grin crept into my face.

"Jerk."

* * *

Hell, I didn't write this. Me friend did this. I friggin swear.

Anyway,

As a spirit for this fluff, Imma put a funny song

SR-71

Song- Right Now

She clings to me like cellophane  
Fake plastic submarine  
Slowly driving me insane  
But now that's over

So what if the sex was great  
Just a temporary escape  
Another thing I grew to hate  
But now that's over

Why you always kick me when I'm high  
Knock me down til we see eye to eye  
Figured her out I know she  
May not be Miss Right but she'll do right now

I used to hang on every word  
Each lie was more absurd  
Kept me so insecure  
But now that's over

She taught me how to trust  
And to believe in us  
And then she taught me how to cuss...That (female dog)!  
It's over

You know, I used to be such a nice boy

Why you always kick me when I'm high  
Knock me down till we see eye to eye  
Figured her out I know she  
May not be Miss Right but she'll do right now


End file.
